Palutena
Palutena is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. She is from the Kid Icarus series and serves as one of the main protagonists of the game alongside Pit. She technically first appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl only making cameos during adventure mode and during Pit's Final Smash but makes her first playable appearance in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. Biography Palutena is the Goddess of Light from Angel Land. Not much was known about Palutena's personality in the first two Kid Icarus games, aside the fact she was very wise. With the creation of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Nintendo was able to develop her more as a character, as she is in constant communication with Pit via psychic communications. It is shown that Palutena, while a goddess, is very dignified when she wants to be; however, most of the time, she is actually quite cheerful and playful. While being the leader of Angel Land, and ergo Pit's boss of sorts, she treats him more like a kid brother than an actual servant. She is very playful and mischievous when she wants to be as well. Often she will put Pit in very dangerous situations to complete missions she has assigned him just for laughs. During their psychic communications she is prone to speaking to Pit's adversaries, and is also known to use modern day quotes and phrases incorrectly due to her use of a large vocabulary that confuses Pit when conversing. She is shown having a huge appetite, to the point the mention of anything food related making her hungry, an example being the mention of eggs making her craving omelets. She is very touchy when it comes to her age despite her youthful appearance, and detests it to the point of becoming agitated when being called Ma'am. As the Goddess of Light, she has great power over the element, and therefore is capable of performing powerful magical abilities with it. One of her most powerful attacks is a giant beam of vaporizing light that can disintegrate enemies. She is also the one who supplies Pit his Power of Flight and all his other powers. She is quite omniscient, and she demonstrates her godly insight to look into the pasts of total strangers. Palutena has typical abilities shared by other gods from the Kid Icarus series such as telepathic communication, as mentioned before, and summoning large projections of herself. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Though Palutena does not appear in battle as a playable character, she does appear in Pit's Final Smash. An image of Palutena appears in the background when activated, and she summons many Centurions to help Pit in battle. She also appreared in the Subspace Emissary. Pit is seen in Skyworld watching Kirby and Mario fighting in the Midair Stadium courtesy of a Reflecting Pool. When he sees the Subspace Bomb being detonated, Palutena appears. She gives Pit her sacred bow and sends Pit to help save the World of Trophies from the Subspace Army. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Palutena was announced as a playable character at E3 2014 during the Nintendo Digital Event. Prior to her announcement, in early 2014, rumors of Palutena being included as a playable character within the game had spread across the Internet, consisting of two images of her in the Nintendo 3DS version. However, the images were eventually proven false when it was revealed that they were created in an external program and digitally manipulated to resemble those from Super Smash Bros. 4. Palutena's home is featured as an available stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, called Palutena's Temple. Designed to resemble its appearance in Kid Icarus: Uprising, a large, golden statue of herself appears on the stage. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Palutena returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as with all previous fighters. Like most characters in Ultimate, Palutena is an unlockable character, being one of, if not the final character unlocked through every method. Her side special is now Explosive Flame. Trivia *Palutena is the only playable character in the series who despite always carrying a shield, doesn't use it as a passive shield. External Links *Palutena on the Kid Icarus Wiki *Palutena's page on Smash Wiki de:Palutena it:Palutena fr:Palutena Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters